Persons visiting beach areas often carry with them a variety of equipment and supplies which may be both heavy and awkward to handle while traversing pavement, walkway, stair and sandy beach surfaces and which preferably are most conveniently used by setting some of the equipment or supplies on a table top. The present invention provides a combined table/dolly/sled carrier structure which can be conveniently used to transport a variety of equipment and supplies in such a situation.